To Ruin
by What'sThePrognosis
Summary: AU. It was as if he didn't even know who he was anymore. Man? Machine? The only thing he wanted was his savior. Where was his savior? Angeal/Genesis. Will be multi-chaptered.
1. To Ruin

**This is set in an alternate universe. **

_**To Ruin**_

"_Stop playing around, Genesis. We've got a lot of work to do." The man before him spoke, shaking his head and turning to continue down the muddy path to their next destination. He looked after him for a short moment, noting how well kept his flowing silver hair was, how his strong body carried itself. Why couldn't he be like that? So dispassionate and uncaring of anything that wasn't his mission. Genesis didn't think he'd ever pull that off. Though he could nearly match his partner's strength, he still felt like a burden. And yet, at the same time, he wanted to be himself. It helped him continue to move forward. The redhead sighed, jogging to catch up with the other SOLDIER._

"_I should really be given a day off. Being a hero is such hard work and I haven't gotten to read in such a long while." Genesis heaved a dramatic sigh, looking over at his friend. He watched as a disapproving look appeared on a pale face, but even so there was an amused gleam in his eyes._

"_How very like you, running off to read some fantasy instead of facing the cold truth." Again, shaking his head. "We're here to clear out the enemy. You wouldn't be a very good First if you decided the Goddess was more important." He scolded, referring to a play he swore his fiery counterpart had memorized. The redhead scoffed, waving a hand dismissively in the other's direction as they neared the tall cliff overlooking the small, almost unnoticeable enemy camp. _

"_-, you can be such a bore." He muttered, watching the other's eyes narrow. In an instant it had become still, complete silence as the two SOLDIERs tensed, reaching down to draw their weapons. He eyed the man with silver hair, turning slowly so they were back to back, scoping the area as it became misty with dense fog._

"_I can't believe we got caught in this trap." The silver haired man whispered, and Genesis couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. He was always a distraction. But he could fix it by proving that even he had what it took to work and play. It was moments like these when Genesis forgot he was human, forgot about that day off he was ranting about. It was in these moments that he truly became a SOLDIER. He kept alert, thinking it had been quiet for far too long._

_All at once that had changed and he was suddenly clashing with swords and spears. He could barely make out the wisp of silver hair, not too far from him, expertly taking out the enemy soldiers. He was calm then, letting loose once he confirmed that he wasn't in the way or in danger of hurting his partner. The men seemed easy enough to pick off one by one, but it almost seemed like he was fighting with too much ease. _

"_Genesis!" The redhead heard his name being called, but he didn't stop fighting. The fog was clearing around them slowly, and he was able to work better with his newly found sight. However, he failed to notice the man behind him, ready to take him out with a single gunshot. "Genesis! One of them has a gun!" The silver haired man's voice rang again, but closer this time, and before the redhead could react his friend scrambled to push him away, slicing through the officer with his long blade. It had happened so fast. He hadn't even been able to turn around, to assess the situation. He had been saved, and yet, there was a strange fluttering in his stomach._

_And then he was falling, unable to catch his footing as he became weightless, having been pushed over the cliff. "-!" Genesis tried to reach forward, knowing it was futile the moment the other man turned to realize his mistake, a look of anguish crossing a once so serious face. The redhead watched as a hand had reached out for him as well, his body paralyzed with the fear of what was to come. _

_The last thing he heard was a desperate cry._

"_GENESIS!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Genesis<strong>

He had the dream again.

How was it even possible to dream when you're not even a human being?

It was always the same man with long silver hair, apparently his friend, scolding him about some soldier nonsense before they began battling other people. Eventually, he'd die by the hand of his companion. It was strange, vivid and so real that he felt he could almost reach out and touch his surroundings. It was so real that he had felt that swelling fear in his gut. What was it all even supposed to mean?

It didn't matter anyway, not in the reality he was in.

Light eyes opened slowly, just barely enough to look over to the dark, dirty brick wall of the alley way. Something was falling onto his face, soaking his clothes and dirty red hair. He knew it was rain; he could tell. He could barely feel it or anything for that matter, but the large puddles on the ground around him, water still falling into them, told him enough. It was cold, he assumed, but he didn't bother to check his body monitor for the temperature. In fact, he didn't bother to do anything but wait for his internal systems to shut down. He had begun to lose feeling and there was no way to repair himself or fix any damage he had received.

He was only a machine, after all. And he thought he was meant for so much more.

His creators had so many plans for him; making many human lives easier through the work of artificial intelligence. The red head had been one of a small series of A.I.s, blending in with society and gaining common sense enough to become an important of the community. He had heard his creator speak of his role in their discussions every day before he underwent training and experiments. It had raised excitement within him, but he hadn't ever been given a part. He had been tossed out for disobedience and questioning. He had only been curious and yet, the narrowed, suspicious eyes of the old man had made him think that perhaps he wasn't supposed to be. Maybe there were things a machine just wasn't supposed to know.

The fact that he had the ability to become emotional had also startled the lab workers. He had seen it in their eyes. He didn't quite know why. They only allow you so much information.

For all of the things he had wondered about, he was given nothing but the door. They stripped him of his ability to live and left him to rot, knowing that in just a few short hours, he'd cease to function. They would have probably done more – recycled his parts even – if he hadn't ran away. The damage was done, however, and there was no point in running after him. He knew himself that he wouldn't last. There was no way for him to recover after they removed the precious units keeping his body active.

He sighed, lolling his head back, allowing dull red hair to hit the alley wall. There was nothing to do but wait and with that thought in mind, he allowed himself to fall into slumber.

There was a soft surface beneath him, almost cloud-like as he came to. He opened his eyes, red bangs in his face and eyes darting around. He was at first, confused, for he was not in an alleyway anymore. He was also one hundred percent sure that robotic beings didn't go to heaven and that the holy place didn't look like an overly cluttered basement. So he concluded that he was in fact, very much alive and functioning.

There was a strange sensation running up his arm and as he tried to move his body, he found that he couldn't. Tilting his head down, he noticed that was strapped down to the soft surface, which revealed itself to be a small bed. His arm outstretched and nimble fingers carefully repairing operational pastes in his data circuit, a rectangular cut of skin having been stripped away from his left forearm.

"You're awake." The voice was smooth and deep, and he found that he couldn't utter a single word to his…savior? He wasn't even sure he wanted to be saved, but he was being repaired and as a kind lab tech once told him: 'Everything happens for a reason." So perhaps maybe, this meant something.

The man didn't seem at all bothered with his silence and just continued working. Expertly his hands moved, as if he'd repaired A.I.s all of his life. But the redhead knew that couldn't be, not when he lived outside of ShinRa Labs. He was merely a civilian, though an impressive one at that. He wore simple clothing in black, and he could tell the man was strong and muscular. The expression on the cool, tan face was serious and almost unfriendly, covered by mid-length black hair. He watched as the man turned in his chair for just a moment to grab another tool, meeting intense eyes for just a moment before they rested on his arm once again.

He was absolutely breathtaking.

Not that he should be thinking that of his savior. It was an unfortunate habit of his to think the most inappropriate of things at the most inappropriate of times.

"An old model." The man mumbled, a scalpel slicing a thin wire in two, sending a sensation through his body that he couldn't quite explain. "Your hardware is hardly adequate. The rain damaged your data circuit: seventy-two percent. But it was nothing I couldn't fix. You should be able to endure any weather now with your enhancements." The redhead received a hard stare. "Not that anyone would want to sit in the rain anyway."

He answered the man with a scoff. Well, maybe he hadn't wanted to be saved, especially after being called inadequate. Sure, he wasn't the latest model, but he certainly wasn't washed up! He reached up with his right hand, or at least tried to, but found that he was still confined to the bed. Opening his mouth to protest, he was beaten to the punch, his savior unbuckling the straps, only asking that he kept his left arm still.

"Did you know that they gave brown eyes specifically to your model? R2. Your serial number is R2-316. Brown eyes and yet…" He trailed off, looking down at him with a gaze a human had never given him. "And yet yours are not so. They are of an indescribable color." His deep voice was quiet then and after a moment he shook his head, seemingly deep in thought. Before he could even answer that yes, of course he knew that, he was given yet another piece of information he already was aware of. "The new models, R3, have blue eyes. They also aren't given serial numbers. Instead, they bear unique symbols such as R3-Beta or R3-Omega."

"Of course, there's just a little more than twenty of them." The man nodded at his reply, quickly reattaching the skin of his arm. The mech sat up, observing the work and was completely impressed by how quickly the patch work was finished. It was even better than the lab techs that had worked on him so many times before.

Looking around the basement, he noticed a wide array of tools spread neatly across an old table, much like the ones in the labs, along with a large case carrying a few steel muscle fibers inside. He recognized many of the items laying around and he knew that such equipment was not allowed into the hands of civilians. In fact, all humans outside of ShinRa Labs had no idea of the technology it could produce. Their ignorance made it easier to go through with many projects and as long as they were in no danger, the company could get away with it.

"Who are you?" He asked, immediately regretting it. Prying is what got him tossed in the first place. What kind of consequences would he suffer here? He watched as the man with ebony hair leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. There was a long silence that followed, which allowed the robot to quickly scan the other for any mechanical output, anything that would give him an inkling about what the other was. However, he found nothing and decided that since he was not reprimanded, he could continue to ask questions. "The fact that you own this equipment is suspicious. I've deducted that you do not work for the Labs. I would have recognized your chip code, but it seems you don't have one installed, so you must be a regular civilian. But that seems impossible." He sighed. "And how do you know my serial number?"

The human shook his head, not very happy about being interrogated. "No wonder you were tossed. Not only are you old, but you were never taught to be obedient."

"I am not old!" The redhead bit back, looking rather offended.

"You're certainly not new."

"Well I am not old! And you…you're stupid!" He huffed, crossing his arms and averting his gaze from the other. What a total jerk.

**Angeal**

The man looked down at the robot with a calculating expression. The emotions and antics of the A.I. were incredibly complex. So real that nobody, civilian or scientist, would ever be able to tell the difference. It completely stumped him. The damn guy called him stupid for crying out loud and then proceeded to act like a child. He was fascinated and almost glad that he'd picked him up. Almost, because he had a feeling that the redhead developed a really nasty and annoying attitude.

Six months ago he had been on his way back to his dusty, gloomy home in the residential district of Midgar. He'd chosen a place in the slums, really just hoping to hide away from everything. He could well afford a nice home in a neighborhood near the center of the city, but there were just too many bad memories there. He couldn't go back, not when they were waiting for him to return. So he settled in a part of the enormous city that wasn't so flashy. It was comfortable, quiet, and had everything he needed.

The rain had been especially hard that night and he had cut through the streets, dipping into alleyways just to save time getting back. Rounding a particular corner by a bar, he noticed a slumped over form in the alleyway. Pale skin and dirty, but shocking red hair caught his attention and he kneeled down, shaking the man. He couldn't just allow someone to catch cold in the pouring rain. When he didn't get a response, he checked for a pulse and found nothing. That's when he noticed it. It was just for a second, but there was no mistaking the tiny ShinRa Labs insignia beneath the man's right ear. He had moved the hair from the spot, confirming it before standing and lifting the machine from what would be the final resting place. The man ignited a flame and he wouldn't let it go to waste.

And here the redhead was, clean and fixed up with the most childish pout on his face. He sighed. "If you don't stop that I won't tell you a thing." That seemed to do the trick, the redhead sealed his lips tight, not wanting to miss his chance of finding out more information. He wasn't completely sure that he could trust the other not to lead the scientists here, but if need be he could just destroy it. He deserved his privacy and the man was in his debt, really. Rolling his chair closer to the bed, he began to speak. "I'm a former researcher of the lab you were created in. I had worked there just before the R2 series had been invented. They stripped me of my position after they had discovered that I was creating prosthetics using robotic muscle fibers to help a few civilians who needed an improved quality of life."

"Woah, you _gave_ people prosthetics? You must have been insane. How could you have gotten away with that? If you are terminated from the program, the chip installed within you would have been activated and you would have suffered a fatal head injury. That is the precaution taken so that no research could be removed from ShinRa. The lab makes sure of that, so how are you even alive?" He lifted a hand, silencing the other in case he had any more comments. He had known of the consequences, but he took the chance, because he wasn't going to let people live with burdens when he had the means to mend them.

"The chip you're talking about is a device installed under the skin behind the left ear. I had discovered where they had placed it by accident, because they hadn't told me where it was placed. It wasn't until after I discovered it that I realized how obvious its position was. That was a year or so before they terminated me, so I took a chance and cut it out. I ran and went into hiding here. Far from the center of the city. They haven't found me yet. And I've been able to help people here."

"But wouldn't people get suspicious of the civilians here?"

"I am very good with my work. You can't tell a prosthetic from an actual arm. And I'm good to the people here. They need me too much to sell me out." He watched as the redhead seemed contemplative before worry casted itself over his eyes.

"Won't we be discovered? I have a homing device installed—"

"In your chest plate, I know. Even though they have plenty of other things to do besides look for a mech they are sure is dead and gone, I took the liberty of disabling it when you were in sleep mode. It's been years but, I hold confidential information. I'm sure they'd look for me. But that's not a worry of mine." The ex-scientist waved his hand dismissively.

"How do you know I won't go back?"

"For what? They'll just destroy you and come after me. That's no way to show your gratitude, is it 316?"

"My name is Genesis!" The A.I. on his bed snapped, huffing as he stood, placing a delicate hand on his hip. The tone was surprising, so irritated and human in its emotion. How had they given up something so remarkable? Then again, with emotions like these and the ability to think for himself, there was a possibility that he and others like him would go against ShinRa. It was of no concern to him, so he allowed himself a rather amused expression, lips upturned slightly.

"Genesis…" He repeated, ignoring a strange feeling within him. "And who gave you that name?"

"The researcher Hojo, at ShinRa Labs. It was 6 years, 3 days, 14 hours, and 27 minutes ago. The moment I awoke." His voice was low, almost a whisper and he looked almost sad. "They said I was special. The only one they had named themselves."

"I see." He stood from his seat, turning to leave the room. He was halted by a hand on his arm, grasping almost desperately.

"Hey! You can't just leave me alone. And…you haven't told me your name." Genesis moved to block his path, holding out his arms so he couldn't pass. "Don't you have your own serial number, _Doctor_?"

There was a long pause and he had gotten a good look of the redhead. His skin was so pale, so perfect and even in colour. His eyes were gleaming, completely different from the color they were supposed to be – as an R2. Beautifully crafted he was and there was such a genuine irritation in that voice.

"Angeal." The dark haired man stared into the other's eyes as he replied. He had gathered from his time in the labs that the R2 series would be their greatest work in artificial intelligence. Since they were to blend in with society, giving them emotions was only natural. Angeal had never experienced it up close. It was something truly impressive, so interesting. Genesis was so curious. He had even heard that they could feel sensations, pain and pleasure. The R3 series supposedly did not have the same intelligence, perhaps because the R2s developed free wills and that frightened them.

**Genesis**

"Angeal." The machine tested on his tongue. A smile appeared on Genesis' face and he lowered his arms. What a lovely name. So close to angel, though he seemed far from it. But the man did help so he must have saw something in him if he saved him. He was here hiding out for helping the people of the city. That had to make up for his cold personality. He really was a nice guy.

"That is correct."

"Angeal, how long have I been here?"

"You've been here a total of six months." His eyes widened and he didn't even register Angeal's sigh. Six months? It seemed like such a large part of his life. He'd only been functioning a short number of years after all. "Haven't you checked your systems?"

"Oh, right." Genesis gave the man a sheepish look, which received a raised brow. He quickly raised a hand, opening a small compartment in his pal. He looked down at the small screen revealed and skimmed through his network, checking for anything out of the ordinary. And there was plenty. Angeal only worked on his data circuit, put the new packets and patches installed really put his body into gear.

"These enhancements…they're so advanced. How did you even get your hands on such expensive equipment…" Genesis trailed off, watching as the taller man took his hand, looking down at the screen with his eyebrows pinched together.

"Don't worry about the equipment. Why on earth are you checking your systems from here? You can check that without doing a thing. The module is installed in your brain isn't it?" The redhead was at a loss for words. This was just how he always checked it. He'd never been able to do it any other way. He was different, he'd always known that.

"They told me I was a special unit. I don't have a module in my skull." The former researcher gave him an odd look. "I don't know why." He watched as the other closed the compartment for him before brushing passed and walking out of the room, beckoning for him to follow.

"You're so odd. I haven't really seen much of your internal systems, but I can tell they won't be like the R2s. I wonder what plans they had for you."

The redhead shrugged even though it couldn't be seen. "I honestly don't know. None of them seemed surprised that I could act and do what I do." They came into a dark living room. A comfy looking couch and a television was all that seemed to fit there. It somehow made him feel more comfortable, to be somewhere he wasn't surrounded by equipment and power tools. The comfort didn't last long, however. Now that he was fixed would he be thrown out? Experimented on? There must have been a reason for saving an old project. "What are you going to do with me?"

Angeal cleared his throat. "You can do what you like. You can stay or you can go. You can go into sleep mode on the couch. I don't have much space, but it's not like you'll get in my way. You don't exactly need food or water, so I don't need to sustain you."

"Then why fix me?"

"Perhaps it was the old researcher in me?" It was a question. Genesis assumed he must have been unsure himself but he accepted the answer. He moved through the room, flopping himself onto the couch, making sure he stretched over the entire thing.

"Well, I'll certainly _attempt_ to make myself at home. You know I'm rather used to a palace." A sly smile appeared on pink lips as he looked over at his savior. Angeal seemed amused, perhaps wondering just what he'd gotten into.

"I'm sure you are." How boring. There must not be a funny bone in the man's body. Oh well. "Anyway, it's nearly eleven at night. So I should sleep." Genesis yawned dramatically.

"Do be a dear and try not to make so much noise on your way out." He rolled over, facing the other way. There wasn't another word, just the calm shuffling of boots against a worn floor. Tomorrow he wanted to explore and figure out just how he'd start his new life in the slums. But for now, he was content to just lay on the small couch in the small living area. Unsure if Angeal was still there, he spoke. "Goodnight, Angeal."

There was a long quiet pause and he had figured the other had left. However, that silky voice cut through the air just before he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Genesis."

And that was enough to leave a blossoming sensation within his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>ShinRa Labs<strong>

The lab was cold, it's only inhabitants were an old scientist and his faithful, beautiful assistant. The air was thick with tension and the anger radiating from the man were enough to make his dear girl cower in fear. It wasn't like he wouldn't strike her; he had before.

A frustrated sigh.

He was angry - angrier than he had ever been in his life. His experiment, it had failed and run off to Gaia knows where and now there wasn't even a body to show for it! It was bad judgement on his part. There's no way he could have survived without those parts they had taken from him, but if he'd found another way, why all of ShinRa Labs to be at stake.

No, he had invested too much in his research for it to just be taken away.

"Nowhere to be found. Is that so?" The old man growled, slamming his fist on the lab table in front of him, making the woman behind him flinch. She had to come in almost every other day to tell him of the progress they had made in finding one Genesis Rhapsodos. Their men just weren't able to find him and at this point it seemed impossible. She could only hope he'd give up his search before he became too obsessed. "He's eluded us for months already!"

The woman wrapped her arms around herself, long flowing hair trailing behind her. "Professor Hojo." A slam. She jumped, watching as the other stood from his seat, knocking over the bench he'd been sitting on. He was in one of his moods. At times like this, she felt that there was no way to help or console him. If things kept up the way they were, he'd just be unbearable. The young assistant kept as calm as she could, putting on a small smile. Stalking over to her, the scientist frowned as she averted her eyes, turning her head away from him.

"Not now Lucrecia! I will catch him. I will not allow something else to escape the hands of ShinRa. _My _hands." He pushed passed the woman, leaving her to sigh in relief as he left the room. That monstrosity of a creature may have escaped him once, but he would be found and destroyed for good.

He couldn't allow that secret to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, cool. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, if th<strong>**ere was something you don't understand.**

**Scratch the last one. The story must be in its entirety for you to understand. **

**Anyway, seeing as I just started a new semester I'm not sure how quickly this will be updated, but it's completely outlined.**

**Till next time.**


	2. To Settle

**I am not sure if people like this. I haven't gotten many reviews, so please let me know if this is worth continuing. This is a bit of a transitional chapter. Some interesting, cute moments.**

_**To Settle**_

"_Loveless: Act I." He began in a clear voice, looking down at his book with a loving expression, holding it in one hand as he grabbed an apple with the other. He opened his mouth to recite the first line, closing it once again when a hand was raised before him. A silent command to stop before he even began. The owner of said hand kept it raised until he swallowed the dinner he was currently chewing on._

"_Genesis, must you really? We are trying to enjoy our dinner." The man with the silver hair sighed from across the table, giving him a half-hearted glare. The redhead scoffed, taking a bite of his red fruit, looking every bit as regal with a full mouth as he had before. Once again, interrupted!_

"_Is it really my fault that you have a hard time appreciating good literature? If you can't handle it, go eat with the /Thirds/." But even though he had said such, he began to read quietly as to not disturb the other. _

_He knew his friend appreciated it, but if he thought for a second that Genesis hadn't seen him rolling his eyes, he was absolutely wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Genesis<strong>

The next morning, he felt calm.

There was never a day he had opened his eyes and felt completely at ease. There was always that nervous feeling in his chest. The fact that he would go through countless experiments, never going farther than the small field just outside of the facility. Even when he had escaped ShinRa's clutches, he had been too busy running, too busy hiding and dying to really look and see what was all around him.

It was different now. Just yesterday he had met Angeal, but he knew that there was no danger here. The man was cold, but not unkind, and he knew he wasn't alone anymore. The redhead thought, as he sat up on the small but comfortable couch, that he could find purpose here. His tall, dark savior had been able to live here for years. Surely he could too. To escape the eyes and ears of ShinRa Labs was almost impossible. Angeal gave him hope. The only thing he worried about was being able to stay.

Figuring he should find Angeal, Genesis got up off of the couch slowly, looking into the dark hall just opposite the door to the basement. Tapping open the compartment on his hand and checking the time, he hummed. "7:45 AM."

Stepping as quietly as he could into the hall, the A.I. became a bit uneasy. Even though he was sure most people were awake by now, it was too quiet. So he walked with careful steps, just in case. There didn't seem to be many rooms in the tiny, cramped home; just three doors along the span of the hall. Opening the first on his left, he looked inside and before he moved along, he noted that it was the bathroom. The next door was open already, revealing a mountain of boxes. There were so many that it almost seemed impossible to get inside. But they were neatly labeled and he could tell that many were mechanical parts and books.

That left only one door, which he opened as silently as possible, looking inside at the single bed in the middle of the room. It was rather dark to see much, but there was a dresser and a desk and a few articles of clothing littered on the ground. Walking into the room, his eyes wandered to the bed, a sleeping Angeal in it. He was pale with only the shy morning sun peeking in through tiny slits in the curtains. Plain white sheets pooled around his hips, leaving the tall man's chest bare as he lay on his back. The sight brought a creeping sensation of heat to the redhead's cheeks. At first he thought it was embarrassment, a feeling explained to him by a lab tech after he had taken a wrong turn and ended up in the woman's dressing room in the residential area of the Labs, but this felt different. He didn't feel compelled to say sorry and turn away. In fact, he couldn't look away at all. Genesis hadn't seen many people outside of the labs, but he could admit that out of those he had seen, none of them held the visual appeal Angeal had.

Shaking his head, he let out a barely audible sigh. What was going on with him? Yesterday had brought about such odd sensations and now he was feeling them again today. Was it the enhancements? Maybe he was gathering new information from being in new situations. After all, the only thing he was permitted in ShinRa was training and experiments. This was real – a real experience that he could freely explore.

His body moved until he was hovering over the bed. Dark hair spilled over the pillow like ink and the hard expression worn the night before disappeared. Angeal's face was peaceful, lips slightly parted as he breathed. Reaching out, his bionic fingers gently touched the other's hair, soft and silky between his fingers. They traveled to his brow, brushing a thumb gently across the smooth surface. It felt nice to touch him, to know what a human felt like. He kept his touches feather-light, fingers sliding over the prickly stubble of the other's chin. And as his hand wandered down the smooth, muscular expanse of the sleeping man's chest, Genesis became mesmerized by the slow rise and fall. Breathing in and out to take in oxygen, something a human needed to live. He performed the same action, breathing. But it wasn't the same. He wasn't human.

There was a sharp pang in his chest at the thought, and he frowned as he stared down at his hand, flat against smooth skin. The sharp, twisting feeling was new and he couldn't place it, but he knew he didn't like it.

"What are you doing?" A large hand wrapped around the redhead's wrist and he gasped, meeting droopy, tired eyes with his own. The mech was absolutely sure he was feeling embarrassment now. Gods, what was he even doing here? He couldn't answer, only stare as Angeal sat up, silently demanding explanation. Genesis pried his hand away, surprised that the man let him, and stepped back. Holding his wrist in his hand, he held his ground, clearing his throat.

"I was just looking for you. But you're sleeping, so…" His eyes flicked upward and caught the larger man staring with a raised brow.

"So you…decided to touch me while I was out? Not every day, I suppose." The other's voice didn't seem angry or cold, perhaps just a bit confused. There was a shuffling of blankets as the man got out of bed, clad in long sleeping pants. Genesis kept out of his way as he moved to turn on the light. He ran his fingers through his dark locks, humming in thought.

"I was just wondering what was going to happen now? I didn't mean to bother you. You aren't going to throw me out, are you?" Genesis lifted a hand to scratch at his cheek, a habit he developed over the years. "Not that anyone would want to get rid of me." He joked. Angeal looked deep in thought and after a while, he shook his head.

"It would be kind of a waste, don't you think?" A sigh. "I'm not sure why I took you in, but you needed me then and it looks like you need me now. So, if you need to stay for an extended period of time, it's not at all a problem. I've been alone for a while, the help and company would be nice, I suppose."

A wave of relief washed over the redhead and he smiled. "Thank you, Angeal. I won't be a burden. I can repay you for all that you've done and I promise I'm good entertainment." His savior shrugged and moved to step out of the room and Genesis followed, eyes staring into the strong back before him. This was a new beginning for him. This man gave him a second chance, so he'd do anything he could to make life easier, brighter.

Lights were being flicked on as they passed through the halls and back into the living room. "You've already given yourself the tour, I suppose. I don't know if you've been over here, but this is my kitchen." They stepped into the basement and Angeal opened a side door, revealing a small kitchen and tiny table that served as the dining area. There were colors in the room, unlike the rest of the house that felt dark and grey. It felt kind of comforting, like when the nice brunette lab tech brought him some flowers from her garden and told him what each one meant. "You can do whatever you wish. I have books and things lying around. The slums doesn't really have much security, so you should be safe wandering the streets."

Genesis nodded before walking over to the door across from the one they came through. "Outside?" He asked, wanting to experience what he couldn't before.

"Yes, that one leads outside. If you go in and out on your own, just make sure you lock the door. I guess I'll have to make you a key, won't I?" Angeal walked over to a large silver box, opening a door and rummaging through the shelves.

A key. He'd get to have his own key to a place he could come and go to. It was hard to take in so much at once. He'd always been such a shut in. This was a relief.

Genesis heard a small curse, watching as the man closed the door. "Well, if you wanted to go explore, now's the time to do it. I'm going to get dressed. We're going to the market."

* * *

><p><strong>Angeal<strong>

Genesis was a bit of a handful. It had been a couple of weeks since the market and it was still hard to believe that one single A.I. could harbor so much energy and curiosity. The redhead had told him about his training in the labs, his experiments that didn't quite make sense to the former researcher, but he didn't ask the other to go into details. He was more put off by the man's sadness as he spoke about never being able to go out and experience the world. His series had been released a few months after their creation to do various assigned jobs, and he had stayed in a lab for years.

That was odd, really, but Genesis had told him he was special. He wasn't sure what made him so, but from what he'd seen, Angeal believed that there was more to him than the average mech. The redhead went through simple living routines like brushing his hair and there were times that he even yawned late into the evening. It was strange, that he'd have such habits. When he questioned him, the other simply said that he had always done that. The taller man decided to leave it at that.

If Angeal were to be honest, he'd say that he didn't care about those strange things. The company that Genesis gave him made him feel more alive. He'd been alone and in hiding for so long. Slipping people prosthetics and making medicines was a dangerous job, so he had asked that people try to pretend that their business with him didn't exist. They would occasionally exchange a hello with him in the streets, but it was merely in passing, as if they were strangers.

The only friends Angeal had were Zack and Cissnei. Zack was an overenthusiastic boy who had come from a small town hoping to join the army. He never did, opting to stay in the slums with a girl named Yuffie, who he'd decided to take care of after her father died fighting for his people. Cissnei was a young, smart woman who took it upon herself to patrol the area from time to time. She kept order, and though she had no official title, she refused to let petty crimes happen in an area where everyone should be as close as family. Angeal enjoyed their company, but even so they rarely saw each other. He had yet to introduce them to Genesis.

The man sighed, berating himself for spacing out. He allowed himself to wonder where the A.I. was for just a brief moment before he returned to the task at hand. Looking up at the sky, he believed he had just an hour or two to finish up his chore before going back inside for the evening. He returned to it, on his knees digging and turning up the soil of a small patch of dirt in the back alley of his home. He turned to grab the few pots he had gathered, filling each of them with dirt before walking them in through his back door and into his basement. Setting them down, he sat down and turned on a large lamp. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a bag of seeds. He slid a couple into the dirt of each pot, moving to reach down and grab his watering can.

"Are you planting flowers?" Slow and steady steps came towards him and he could feel the presence of Genesis behind him, looking over his shoulder as he watered the soil.

"Not the flowers you'd pick and put in a vase. Those are very rare here. These seeds I've planted will grow into medicinal herbs and plants." Angeal set the can back down, ensuring each had a good amount of water. Gloved hands maneuvered them neatly under the lamp before they reached over to grab a nearby tray, holding a few uprooted plants with flowers. "When they are done growing and ready for extracting, they look like this."

Genesis watched with great interest. "What do you do with them?"

"These." A finger pointed to a plant with blue flowers. "I'm going to dry these out before grinding them into a fine powder. Good for medicines that have to be taken by mouth. These with the white flowers will be made into a paste in a few days." The redhead nodded.

"So you don't keep the flowers? In the lab there was a girl named Aerith who brought in flowers from time to time. But I don't think she ever used them like this." That was a name Angeal was unfamiliar with, but new people arrived at the Labs at times. Looking up, he saw the look on the other's face and he rubbed at his chin, leaving a bit of dirt behind.

"Why? Do you like them?"

A shrug. "I think they're nice." The taller man nodded, standing to place all of his projects neatly in their place, but not before snipping off a few flowers from the roots of his plants. Holding them out to Genesis, eyes unreal in color studied them quietly before their owner's hands took the offering. His lips curled into a smile as he held the flowers tenderly. "Thank you."

"I never thought about keeping them, I guess. But I'm glad you like them anyway."

"So what do they mean?" A confused expression adorned Angeal's face at the question. He knew flowers had meanings, but how was he supposed to know? He had enjoyed such things in his past, far in the past, but now he just used them for work. The A.I. seemed to pick up on the misunderstanding and decided to help him out. "What I mean is, well, Aerith used to show me flowers and when she'd tell me their names she'd tell me the meaning it held when you gave one to someone. Friendship, happiness, health."

He shrugged. What could it mean? He was thoughtful for a moment before he rested his hand on the other's shoulder. "It means that I like you. And I'm glad you're here." Genesis seemed satisfied with that answer, walking back towards the door that led to their tiny living room. He stopped just before leaving, looking a bit tense.

"Hey, does that mean you also don't want me to leave?" The former researcher had to smile at that, shaking his head, amused.

"That's right. I don't want you to leave."

The door opened and the other turned back towards him, his expression one of excitement. "Well come on, Angeal! You said we could watch the television today. Don't go back on your word, you said you'd teach me to use it!"

"I know, I know." It was amazing how much the redhead's moods could change within the same minute.

For some reason or another, he felt as if he was going to be clipping flowers a lot more often.

When Angeal woke the next morning, he stayed in bed for a few minutes longer than usual. Genesis had kept him up until nearly one o' clock in the morning watching tv, but he found that he hadn't minded as much as he thought he would. The man was energetic and happy; it brought a bit of comfort to him having a friend there enjoy time with. His talkative manner was welcomed, really. He himself wasn't a man of many words, but he liked listening. Angeal this, Angeal that, Angeal you have dirt on your chin – I'll get it!

It was refreshing.

It hadn't been long, just a few weeks, but Genesis had made his stamp. He was really a great help. With the other offering to take on chores, he had more time to run errands and to finally relax. It had been a long time since he last indulged in a good book or even went out to have a drink and he felt like he could finally do that.

The redhead seemed to really be adjusting well too. He was very active and imaginative. Sure, Genesis liked to look over his shoulder while he was working on something, but he'd grown used to that. He liked to pass him tools, though he was absolutely banned from trying to experiment on his own. Even with Angeal guiding him step by step, the A.I. still managed to turn it into a mini disaster. It was just fine, though, because how could he stay mad when the other went into a hilarious laughing fit after the fact?

Genesis was much better suited for book reading, which he did quite often. Though it was obvious from the way the man recited lines from a copy of the ever famous LOVELESS play, that he had found his favorite. He had a line for nearly every instance of their everyday li—

Angeal sniffed the air, his nostrils filling with the putrid smell of something burning. The smell was heavy and clung to him the moment it entered the room. He jumped out of bed, scrambling through the hallway and to the source of the smell.

* * *

><p><strong>Genesis<strong>

Damn. He had messed up bad. All he wanted to do was try and make that godforsaken thing he saw on tv for Angeal. What was it called again? An omelet or something? He had been too excited to really listen. It was said that doing something kind for someone is a good way to show thanks. Genesis knew he owed the man a lot. He'd gone out of his way to help him, give him a home. Angeal even bought him clothes which he was awfully fond of. Red was definitely his color. Making him breakfast was only the right thing to do. He was fascinated with the actual act of cooking. So he thought it wouldn't hurt to try. His rescuer had done a lot for him, so he could do just the same.

He had put the clipped flowers from the night before in a cup on the table, taking the eggs and cracking them in a bowl. He'd scrambled them around as he had seen done on the program, pouring it into his hot pan. He had gotten distracted along the way, searching the fridge for juice and cleaning up his mess. He didn't quite notice the smoke until a harsh smell reached his nose.

"What the?" Genesis turned around, seeing his omelet in a dingy shade of black and smoke rising from the pan and into the kitchen. "Shit." He turned off the heat, taking the pan and tossing it into the sink. "Shit shit shit." As if the mess wasn't enough, the loud booming of rushed footsteps put him a bit on edge. Angeal probably wouldn't be too happy.

"Genesis!" The redhead didn't turn toward the man's voice, he just stared down at his failed project unhappily. A firm hand took his arm and turned him around, checking him for any signs of harm with a hard expression on his face. _Must be a habit. _He felt a bit of the emotion called guilt, having just made a bigger mess for Angeal. "What were you thinking? You could've burned the place down."

He could have, but he hadn't even thought of it. Inwardly scolding himself, the redhead stepped aside, letting the other look over everything, assessing his terrible mess. "Well, it doesn't look that bad." He heard him mutter, reaching up to rub at his eyes. Genesis frowned, realizing that he must have been tired and waking him up this way probably wasn't his best idea.

The taller man moved away, opening the front door, trying to get the smoke out of the house. Genesis followed, absolutely deflated. "I'm sorry. I thought I could make you something because you've been so nice to me, but I think it kind of failed." Looking up, he could see Angeal's expression soften as he sighed, shaking his head.

"It's alright. I'll clean the mess. How about you go out and pick up some things from the market?" All the redhead could do was nod. The former researcher didn't seem angry, but it would be safer if he steered clear of him just in case. And so, after the dark haired man listed off a few things and he was given some gil, the A.I. went on his way.

* * *

><p>It was four blocks down the road that he began to wonder. Would Angeal be mad when he got home? He hoped not. He really like it there, and he was just trying to show his appreciation anyway. The man didn't really seem like the type to get angry. He was always calm, cool and he never wasted time holding grudges or huffing and puffing. Genesis really liked that about him.<p>

And…well Angeal gave him flowers and told him that he didn't want him to go. That had to mean something. The fluttering that blossomed in his chest at that moment was strong. It almost blew him away and he was positive that it was similar to the feeling of happiness. He knew the man liked him, so he hoped he could show him that he liked him too.

The weeks that had passed had been eye opening to Genesis. It was just how great and kind Angeal was; it was the people who were so lively, the scenery that was, while less than beautiful, had its own charm. Everyone was kind and he had even had nice conversations with the woman who sold him groceries. He had been told not to tell anyone about him not exactly being human. He had understood why and agreed. It was pretty easy for him to blend in anyway, he just relied on his gut.

Entering the market, he looked around quietly, seeing that it was rather packed today. He hadn't seen it so packed often, but he had only been a few times. He didn't really know what was usual. Heading towards the grocery stand, he carefully picked out the items Angeal had requested, placing them in a brown bag he'd grabbed from a stack.

"Hey Genesis! Finding everything okay?" The small, middle-aged brunette running the stand greeted him with a smile. "It's pretty lively today, huh?"

"It is. And everything looks great, ma'am. I'm just running errands for Angeal again." The woman laughed.

"I told you to call me Gillian. Got you runnin', does he?" The redhead smiled, telling her what he had picked up, shrugging before thinking back to his barely half hour old incident. This wasn't much of a chore for him. In fact, he enjoyed being needed.

"Well, Gillian, I kind of owe him. I almost burnt down his kitchen this morning. I'm not the best at cooking." She sighed and shook her head, grabbing a few apples and placing them in a bag. She handed it to him and he took it tentatively, looking up at her with a questioning look upon his face.

"Not so gifted in the art, yeah? That's alright. He works hard and deserves the break, but don't let him run you, got it kiddo? He's been through a lot, but don't make a man lazy." Gillian smiled. "That'll be 35 gil for the groceries, those apples are on me." Genesis happily gave his thanks, nodding as she waved at him.

She was truly a kind person. When he had been first introduced to her, she seemed ecstatic that Angeal had found a 'roommate' or whatever it was called. Genesis hadn't lent his ear much that day. He had been too in awe of what the marketplace looked like. Carts and buggies, stands holding rainbows of fresh fruits. He thought it was truly amazing. The A.I. passed a few stands before coming to a cart that sold breads and flours. He stopped just in front of it, eyes wondering off as his brows furrowed in frustration as he realized something.

He really didn't know anything about Angeal.

Gillian's comment hit him hard and he could feel a creeping sense of sadness surround him. He liked Angeal so much but he hadn't even thought to ask him about himself. It made him feel horrible – guilty.

"Sir, do you need something?" The man he assumed was running the cart asked, a look of concern on his old face. Genesis pulled himself away from his thoughts, scratching his cheek bashfully at being caught lost in his head. He picked up a carefully wrapped loaf of bread, pulling out his gil once more to pay the man.

"Just this, sir." He replied, catching something out of the corner of his eye. Shaking it off for the moment, he paid the man what he had asked for and adjusted his bags so he could carry them easier. Heaving a sigh with arms full, Genesis headed out of the marketplace.

The walk home was quiet, his head was full of thoughts. Genesis was concerned with getting to know his savior. He knew he had worked in the labs and was terminated, but what did he do? Who was he before all of that? What had he been through that made him who he was? He longed to know.

The former researcher was always asking him questions. He practically knew everything that had happened to him over the course of his short life. He knew about his experiments, how he could never remember what happened, only that his techs always had satisfied grins on their faces. The redhead told him all about Aerith and Tseng and a few other lab techs he liked, leaving out those he didn't. Angeal even knew he liked the color red but fancied blue more because it was the color of the sky that he'd always wanted to see. It almost made him feel angry that he'd been so selfish, always talking about himself and never giving the same opportunity to the other.

There was just so much mystery surrounding Angeal. He was right there, within arm's reach always, yet he seemed so untouchable. The man was firm and he demanded order, but at the same time he had given up everything to help people. Every day he risked his life in hiding to provide still. That kind of kindness had to come from somewhere.

Deciding that he would find a time to ask him questions, the redhead turned one last corner, clumsily knocking at the door while juggling his bag. When the taller man opened the door and let him in, the kitchen was spotless. The air was light and Angeal seemed to be in a good mood. He took the bag from his hands, putting everything away while he promised to thank Gillian for the apples, at the same time muttering that she worried too much. Genesis was relieved. The rest of the night went quickly from there and it had felt as if the morning mistake was just a far off memory.

It wasn't until it was time to turn in for the night that Genesis remembered something that happened in the marketplace. The single moment out of the corner of his eye that he could have sworn he saw a man with silver hair walking through the crowd.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a few weeks later that he was able to ask Angeal questions about himself.<p>

Every time he thought he had worked up the courage to, he let himself be distracted by something else. They had spent a few nights putting together medicines from the ingredients they had extracted from the plants that had been uprooted. His dark haired counterpart had shown him exactly what to do so he wouldn't be left out and he happily listened, following directions carefully. The planted seeds were doing well, already sprouting into tiny, thin plants with bright green leaves. When the medicines were finished, Genesis helped put them in tins, marking dates and what they were for.

They had also started spending even more time out. Angeal had taken him to meet his friends a few times. He quite liked Cissnei and Zack; they were kind and always had interesting and amusing stories to tell. The four had gone to a bar each time, always saying there wasn't much else to do around the slums. When asked why he ordered no cup, the A.I. told them he didn't drink and was just there for the company. Zack had wanted to push him during each outing, but Angeal had scolded the younger man and the pestering ceased, replaced with an amusing story about how his 'daughter' Yuffie.

They had always spoken for a long time and the redhead felt like he was finding a place of belonging in the slums. He could finally say he experienced friendship. He really enjoyed the two's company. Genesis admired how they embraced their dreams, always wishing for something more and better than what they had. It had briefly made him wonder about what he should strive for. At the end of days like that, he had forgotten that he was merely a machine. Artificial.

Recently, he and Angeal spent a lot of time alone. These were the perfect times to ask about the past, but the way Angeal would come in, saying there was a movie he'd like to watch would stop him. The taller man sitting so close gave him comfort and the more he'd get caught staring into his eyes, the more his chest would twist or flutter. It always put him off a bit, so he avoided too much conversation. There was no way the man didn't notice, though. He saw the way the other seemed to loosen up around him, even joking more than usual, trying to get him to speak. Sometimes that got him and he'd give in and they'd chat away about something unimportant; other times, he gave one or two word answers to get by. There was just always something in his eyes that made Genesis nervous. He could never get the feeling out of his mind. He couldn't let it go on, though, because he wanted to know everything before too much time went by.

So that night when they sat down to watch television, the A.I. instead turned to the former researcher, looking into the folds of the man's black shirt. Angeal noticed quickly and sat up straight, seeming to know that Genesis had things he wanted to say. He was patient with him while he quiet thought of how to start. The silence was comfortable and it helped.

"Hey Angeal, what's your favorite color?" Starting off slow. Good, that's good. He looked up to see him staring down with a raised brow. Genesis just shrugged, not offering a reason for his question. He watched as perfect posture unwound itself, relaxing into the soft cushions of the couch.

"Well." There was a long pause. "I think it may be blue or, perhaps, green. Sometimes it's hard to decide." He smiled to himself, figuring that such mellow colors would be fancied by Angeal. He figured if he stuck to short questions and progressively moved to more personal ones, then it would be easier to talk to him about his life.

"What about…your favorite fruit?"

Angeal was a good sport, answering each question accordingly and always giving a straightforward answer that Genesis filed away one by one. He could tell he made the other slightly confused with the onslaught of random questions, but he was taking his time in learning the little things. His favorite fruit happened to be apples. Angeal liked limes but he absolutely hated oranges and night was his favorite time of day. He felt like he could get more work done at without daytime distractions. He favored the left side of his bed and he preferred stories to poems. Angeal liked planting. He had never seen LOVELESS the play, but he would take Genesis if he could. His parents were dead, but it was okay, he had been done mourning them long ago. He was thirty-three years old and he had never owned a pet, but he wanted one.

There was a lot to learn about him, the questions he'd asked so far hadn't even scratched the surface. But it made Genesis happy because he wasn't just a stranger anymore. He was a person getting to know someone he called his friend. There was a feeling in his gut, still wanting to know more.

When he had decided to get to the point, he began to wonder if it had been a mistake.

"What did you do before you worked in the labs?" Angeal had gone still then, absolutely silent as he sat, turning his head away from Genesis. Without being able to see it though, the redhead knew it was holding a hard expression. Suddenly this felt like a bad idea. But he wanted to know; other people did, didn't they? Yet, at the same time, the tension gave him a feeling of uneasiness, he was sure of it.

After what felt like an eternity, he reached out, placing a hand on Angeal's strong arm, only to feel the muscles beneath flinch and stiffen. "Hey, what's wrong? I just wanted to know…" There was a sigh and Genesis frowned as the other stood, turning to look down at him. His expression twisted in sadness for just a moment before it became a controlled mask.

"Look, Genesis. That. Just leave that subject alone." The tone Angeal had taken was grave and deep. It was so quiet that it was almost frightening. Genesis moved to stand, but a raised hand stopped him. The calm response he was getting from the other made him feel even worse than yelling would have. He could handle that, his creator had always yelled.

"Angeal."

"Leave. It. Alone."

And as Angeal walked away, barely making a sound as he closed his bedroom door, Genesis sat on the couch confused and a little disappointed, the sound of the tv barely reaching his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please review. Give me an idea of what you guys like and don't like. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. To Feel

**I've been pretty good about updating, once every two weeks or less. I really like how this is turning out. **

**Please leave reviews, they keep me motivated.**

_**To Feel **_

_It was quiet in the office, the redhead sitting on the silver haired man's desk as said man worked. Oh, how he knew the man hated it when he sat on his desk, but that's what made it fun and Genesis had gotten him to warm up. Why, he had only given him a dirty look and nothing more._

_The first time he tried it, he was threatened with his friend's precious sword._

_The scribble of pen on paper was driving him absolutely mad and he'd become so bored over the time he had been there. The other was really a man of few words, barely muttering a hello when he'd gotten there, giving dismissive waves when he attempted to make conversation. So Genesis had spent time reading. He'd nearly gone through LOVELESS four times in the last hour._

"_Say, -?" He asked innocently, placing his book down and leaning back, supporting his weight with his hands. This had effectively misplaced a few papers and the sound of the scribbling stopped, replaced with an irritated sigh._

"_What is it, Genesis?"_

"_Oh, don't frown so much, your face will end up staying that way. You big grump."_

"…"

"_You know, there's a production of LOVELESS playing tonight."_

"_Absolutely not. I have a lot of paperwork." Genesis huffed. "Besides. I don't need to see it. Not when you've beaten it into my head." _

"_Well. If we can't go see the play because you're so /busy/, I'll just have to bring the play to you." If he was good at anything, it was making his favorite First Class regret saying no to seeing his beloved play._

* * *

><p><strong>Angeal<strong>

It had been a week since Genesis had asked about his past. It had been so unexpected because up until that night, their life together had been calm and routine. In all honesty, he'd enjoyed answering the many curious and innocent questions he was asked. The things he was able to talk about with the redhead, whether it was favorite colors or what he liked to eat, were things he never would have told anyone. It felt good; it had made him feel like he was becoming a part of the man's life and he a part of his.

The man's, huh – the A.I. really. It was so hard to get past the fact that Genesis wasn't at all human because was just so real in every way. When he spoke, his eyes lit up with emotions and he explained things he felt as if it were so natural. He could remember when they first sat down to watch television, thinking that it was amazing for an A.I. to produce such warmth. He didn't know what kind of technology ShinRa had come across, but he wouldn't put it past them to already be working on something of this magnitude. It was impossible to deny that he was something different, something special. Angeal knew that he was living with more than a mere thought, more than a project. He was living with a person.

A person who had unintentionally put a lot of stress on him. Ever since he'd walked out of the living room that night he could tell Genesis had been avoiding him. Every morning he'd get out of bed just to find that the other had left before he woke up and if he happened to come back when Angeal was about, he'd nervously look away from him before leaving to huddle up on his 'bed'. He had decided that he had finally experienced Genesis sulking.

He hated it.

It made him feel absolutely guilty about handling his question the wrong way. Would it make the other afraid to ask him about things again? Angeal didn't want to make him feel like what he asked was wrong, but it had struck a rather sour chord inside of him. It was painful to think of his past. The fighting, the sickness and sadness, he couldn't bear to think about it. He didn't want to think about _them_. And yet, for a moment he thought that maybe he should have shared his life with him. He had always faced things alone and he was no fool; he knew that people couldn't survive on their own emotionally.

Sighing and pulling himself away from his thoughts, he looked over at the small digital clock on his bedside table. It was 4:15 in the morning and he was stuck thinking about his guilt. How pathetic. But as he lay in the dark, mulling things over, he knew he'd come to a decision.

Perhaps if he'd felt okay about it, he'd tell Genesis about his past. The least he could do before all that, was apologize.

"I won't be able to get back to sleep anyway." Muttering, Angeal stood from his bed, running his fingers through his hair before slowly opening the door to his room. He stepped down the hall quietly, peeking over into the living room. Genesis had left the television on, which he happened to do more often than not. The light must have not disturbed him though, for he was curled up with his back to the bright screen. The tall man looked down at it briefly, a ghost of a smile on his face as he saw the seven day forecast sweep across the screen.

Genesis had taken a liking to the weather channel.

Moving closer to the couch, he reached down to pick up the remote when he realized that the A.I. was moving; moving as in _breathing _if the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest was any indication. It was eerily realistic, the way Genesis looked, lips parted as in sleep. Remote forgotten, Angeal bent over the man, placing his hands on the arm and back of the couch to hold himself up as he hovered. His brows furrowed together as he examined the other's peaceful face, hearing light puffs of breath that escaped from his lips as he slumbered.

Angeal didn't know what he felt more strangely about, the redhead's realistic body or the fact that his first thought was that Genesis was absolutely angelic. Truly beautiful work, with a wonderful personality. He was truly a masterpiece. As his eyes traveled to his chest, the rhythmic movement somehow confirmed that the mech was more and that he really was as human as they get. It made him feel guilty that he'd shoved him onto a tiny couch in the living room. Genesis didn't even have a space he could call his own. Maybe he should look into reorganizing his home…

"Has anyone ever told you that staring at someone while they're unconscious is weird?" The sudden question caused his body to tense and when he returned his gaze to his friend's face, he was met with a pair of mesmerizing eyes that couldn't quite decide whether they were green or blue. They were perfect and the thought brought heat to Angeal's face. However, being the normally calm and collected person he was, the man simply stood straight once more. He cleared his throat, watching as Genesis moved to sit up, looking anywhere but at him.

It really did make him feel guilty and even a little sad, seeing that he'd caused such tension between them. He was going to fix it, because he wasn't sure how much more he could take. The old Genesis had to return sometime. Things just weren't the same at all without him.

"Genesis." Taking a seat, the former researcher made sure to keep a little distance, not wanting to scare the redhead off. He expected to receive silence as an answer, but instead got the smallest of hums, indicating that the other wanted to hear what he had to say. "I wanted to apologize. When you asked me that question the other day, I just started thinking of events that I'd wanted to forget. I let it get to me and I'm sorry I treated you so coldly."

When Genesis looked up at him, a ghost of a smile on his face, he felt a bit relieved. Hopefully he had forgiven him and if the way the other moved across the couch to sit next to him was any indication, then perhaps he had. There was a long moment of silence and the A.I. had a contemplative look on his face, deciding on what to say. The way it dragged on, Angeal became impatient, nervous. That came as a small surprise to him, because he was never nervous and even less impatient. But his leg began shaking in anticipation and the redhead must have noticed, because he laughed and placed his manicured hand on the taller man's knee.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. Not really. I should, you know? So I'm sorry. I had not realized that your past may be a sensitive subject and that you'd hate talking about it." He removed his hand as he spoke, opting to instead clasp his hands together and keep them in his lap. "A while ago it occurred to me that I knew nothing about you. You're letting me stay here, you ask me questions and know things about me, but I hadn't learned a thing. I want to know you." His voice was quiet, so soft but still sure and what he'd said not only made Angeal feel even more guilty, but a strange warmth spread in his chest.

No one had ever really wanted to know him in depth, not really. Even Cissnei and Zack, whom he knew everything about it seemed, had never asked about his life before. Genesis had come into his home just a couple of months ago and he claimed to want to know everything. Despite how he hated his past, knowing that was a good feeling. So, with that in mind, he gave in.

"I had joined SOLDIER when I was eighteen. Left my mom and dad in Banora to go fight for something – peace, glory; I don't really remember what my initial feelings were. I wanted to do more than grow up poor. I wanted to bring my family honor." Angeal's expression was calm for the most part and Genesis had looked surprised when he began speaking, but listened intently. "My dad had given me an amazing sword. He'd spent a fortune and he was just so proud of me. It only motivated me to go down my chosen path even more. So I took that sword and promised that I'd repay them for everything they'd done."

"A soldier in an army." The redhead had an odd look on his face, but Angeal didn't question it. Perhaps he was hoping for something different? "So you just went away to fight?"

"I didn't think twice about being a SOLDIER." He shrugged. "I left. Took my position and fought for a few years. The missions weren't too difficult. Everything seemed to have fallen into place and I felt like I was becoming a better man."

Angeal's expression darkened. "The director believed I had talent and it didn't take long for me to climb the ranks. I thought what I was doing was the right thing to do. Helping people was the right thing to do." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"That seems like you." Genesis interrupted. "You help people all the time." The comment made Angeal look uncomfortable and he shook his head, a feeling of misery welling up in his chest.

"But in the end I just ruined lives." Hands curled into fists and he frowned deeply.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Near the end of my time in SOLDIER, we were at war. So many towns got caught in the crossfire. Civilians were slaughtered trying to escape from their homes. And Banora. Banora was one of the first to be destroyed." Angeal could feel his heart dropping, the thought of his parents being blown to bits with the rest of his childhood, his friends fresh in his mind. His eyes were burning and his throat could barely swallow. It was amazing how a far off memory could cause so much pain. He had wished he'd stayed a civilian then. Maybe he could've saved his family.

"Angeal?" Genesis looked at him worriedly, his hand touching his arm, only to move away when the other flinched.

"I brought honor to no one." The ex-SOLDIER's voice was hard, almost venomous as he spoke, looking down at the floor with incredible fury. "I let ShinRa blow up that town just to get rid of some enemy troops. I let my parents die. I couldn't save them or get in the way of my orders. I just fought and left and hated my very existence until I quit SOLDIER." He waited for a comment and when none came, he continued, voice firm and full of bitterness. "I was able to weasel my way in to the labs, my being a SOLDIER seemed to interest them and they trained me, let me work in research and eventually I got into the mechanics."

"You build A.I. model R1." The redhead's voice was low, almost inaudible.

"I did. I worked on separate limbs before they were all put together. And I thought I could help people then too. You know why I got to where I am from there." Angeal's voice calmed a bit, his muscles relaxing. He hadn't gone into many details about the lab, but he'd told Genesis the most important facts and that was enough.

It seemed that it was anyhow. The mech didn't ask a single question for a while after he finished, he simply sat next to him, a solemn look on his face.

**Genesis**

Angeal had gone through a lot of struggle. He'd given Genesis what he'd asked for and it made him feel guilty. He wasn't human so he'd never had parents, but he wondered how terribly one could feel losing someone so important to them. He was sure the other was hurting badly inside. However, it was impossible to apologize because he was actually very grateful that he'd been let into Angeal's life. He knew more about him now.

When SOLDIER was mentioned, he briefly thought about his strange dreams and how the term seemed rather familiar, but that was replaced by the thought of Angeal fighting for his family. Anyone could tell by looking at him that he was strong and deadly calm even though he'd witnessed people he knew being killed while he could do nothing but watch. It must have ruined him to see that the army he'd joined had stolen everything he wanted to protect.

Genesis reached out again, tentatively placing his hand on the man's forearm. He rubbed his thumb along the warm skin, thinking it just felt like the right thing to do. Touch seemed to be comforting to humans and he wanted to comfort Angeal.

"You, ah, you joined SOLDIER because you wanted to protect them, right?" The response was a sigh and then a single nod. The A.I. accepted that.

"And when you went into the Labs, you went under their nose for people, to help them." It was just speaking the truth, but by the way Angeal looked at him, he was sure calling him a traitor was not well appreciated. Genesis stood from the couch and began pacing around the room, knowing his dark haired friend was watching him. He was becoming anxious, but he knew that the ex-SOLDIER had done the right thing and he wanted to assure him.

"Genesis."

"You ran away, but you're here, helping people." His hands moved of their own accord, waving towards the wall where just on the other side people of the slums were asleep in their own beds, some of them possibly alive just because of the doctoring they'd received from the very man he was talking to.

"Genesis, stop."

"You saved me." The redhead gasped quietly when Angeal rose from his seat, stalking over to him. He looked tired and at the same time, frightening.

"And how does all of that have any meaning? I joined a league of monsters." In reality, they were nearly the same height – Genesis just a tad shorter, but by the way those intense eyes were staring at him, he had felt quite small. He stood his ground all the same, returning the glare with equal intensity. He wouldn't let fear stop him from getting his thoughts through the man's thick head.

"Monsters do not strive to protect. They do not help people despite risks or help the sick and wounded. Monsters do not save lives." Genesis smiled despite the glare the other was sporting. "Really, you're more of a savior."

Slowly Angeal's expression softened, but he still looked as though his worst nightmares had taken place. It made him feel sadness, knowing that he had brought up the past and that he'd caused pain in the process. But maybe he'd be trusted more with knowing things, with helping. Maybe he could be the one to take the pain away. Somebody had to.

"Genesis, what are you doing?" The velvety voice was back, even slightly amused as it tickled his ear. The A.I. had wrapped his arms around the man's torso, squeezing as hard as he could. It was a simple gesture he'd seen, but he had no idea it could give him such warmth and pleasure.

"I'm giving you a hug, can't you tell?" He didn't receive a response, but he could feel Angeal's hands on his arms, tugging gently until Genesis understood that he was squeezing a bit too hard. He loosened his embrace, not letting go when he realized he wouldn't be pushed away. Instead, strong arms wrapped around him too.

After a moment, they parted, a smile on Angeal's face. He returned it, only a little disappointed that the hug had ended. It was really nice and it stirred those feelings within him again. But the point was to make the other feel better, so he couldn't just think about himself.

"I think that if your mother and father could see you now, they'd tell you that you did bring them honor."

"Genesis." The other said breathlessly, as if he had been withholding the air within his lungs. "How do you even do that?"

"Do what?" Red brows knit together in confusion and the man chuckled.

"I don't know. It just sounds like you speak from experience. It's really something." Somehow, he could tell that he'd been successful in getting Angeal out of his brief spell of depression and his usual kind self had once again been revealed. In all honestly, he was surprised it had been so simple, but the ex-SOLDIER seemed like he didn't mind jumping at the chance to forget about the subject. Either way, he'd come across a little piece of the other that he'd always be able to keep with him.

"Well. I am special, you know." Genesis smirked, placing a hand on his hip before checking the compartment in the other. "It's almost 5:40 AM. That's much earlier than you usually wake up." Angeal cleared his throat, looking a tad bit awkward and maybe embarrassed as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"It, ah, just so happened that I had a few plants I wanted to harvest." The taller man turned to walk towards the basement, but not before waving the redhead over in invitation. The A.I. was sure he had gone mad, wanting to start his work before the sun even rose, but he wouldn't complain. He himself felt rested, so he would be of service if needed. As they sat side by side, it seemed that the former researcher was still feeling a bit uncomfortable in his presence.

"So. You said Aerith gave you flowers. What did she say they meant?" Watching careful hands clip away at flowers with the reddest of petals, he could almost laugh at the question. The way Angeal attempted to make small talk was truly endearing. He was usually one for comfortable silence, only wanting to convey what was truly necessary.

"Are you jealous?" The teasing reply was answered with a raised brow and the small bundle being offered to him. Reaching over, Genesis grabbed the flowers, cradling them gingerly in his hands. "For me?" His smile was playful, but he truly did enjoy the fact that the other would save the flowers just for him. It was a something he cherished.

"Who else?"

"Then what do these mean?" He touched the feather light petals, every so carefully sliding his fingers across. Each time he received flowers, he felt special, and after their conversation even more so. He appreciated the simple gift.

"Hmm." Cleaning up his first mess, one of many when it came to this process, he opened a drawer to grab another tool before getting back to work. "I believe those…mean thank you." Angeal didn't notice how Genesis' eyes lit up at his words, or the way he held his bundle of flowers just a bit closer to his chest.

A quiet laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Angeal<strong>

The morning's confession went a bit more smoothly than he had expected. He had felt so much misery thinking of his past during the night that he was sure once he began talking about it, he'd fall into despair all over again. But out of guilt, he'd let the other into his life as a SOLDIER. The way Genesis quietly listened, giving him comfort when he thought he needed it, made it a whole lot easier.

And Genesis made him out to be a good man, despite everything he now knew. The embrace was unexpected, but surprisingly warm and it had given him a feeling of peace. The redhead told him firmly that he did bring honor to his family. The certainty in his voice resounded within Angeal and he had begun to think that maybe associating his past with negativity would only make it harder for him to remember his parents. They deserved to be a reminder of what he'd fought for, not a weight that had a hold on his heart.

In the end, he was glad he'd opened up. After working on his medicines – he thanked Gaia he actually had some plants drying out - he'd even told the redhead about his hobbies during his time in SOLDIER. He had been quite fond of weapon books, reading had become a great past time. His friends from back then had been a little difficult for him to describe, but though his memory was foggy, Genesis hung onto every memory – complete or not. Even though it still hurt to think about the things that had happened, it became easier to appreciate as the day continued on.

When noon came, they had parted ways. Angeal wanted to go out and pick up a few things and Genesis had said he wanted to stay home, a strange look on his face. It was odd for him to not want to tag along, but he didn't question it. A break would be good for them after all and perhaps they both needed to sort out their thoughts.

So he'd set out alone, quickly making his way to the marketplace.

It was busy, bustling with people grabbing lunch and taking back groceries to prepare for dinner. Deciding to start in an area with the least amount of people, he stepped over to a cart that sold various household materials.

"Angeal? Well look at you!" A kind voice rang out, Gillian stepping over to him with a cheeky grin she seemed to always wear. "Decided to roll out of bed instead of sending that cutie out to do all of your chores?" The tall man rolled his eyes; she always seemed to be scolding him like a mother, not that he didn't appreciate her. She was a really wonderful woman who knew everyone in the small slums community. Gillian cared deeply about him.

"I do not lay about all day. I just decided to give him a break. He deserves it." He smiled a bit, picking up a few pencils and odds and ends for his basement lab from a merchant that sold various items for drawing and painting. "Genesis has just made everything easier." The older woman watched with a knowing look on her face.

"I see…he's a nice boy, always pleasant to be around." She said innocently, following Angeal as he paid, his mind seemingly elsewhere. Which it was. The moment she'd mentioned Genesis, his thoughts strayed towards him once again.

"That's true." He replied, politely keeping a slow pace so the woman wouldn't have to race to catch up. Genesis was very kind and truly a caring man.

"He's smart too."

"Very intelligent." He replied without missing a beat. Though the knowledge could come from the fact that he was an artificial being, already equipped with such information. But there was something about the redhead's way with words that could only come from social experience.

"And my oh my, that boy is quite the looker." She laughed, nudging Angeal.

"Yeah he is." He couldn't deny that the other had a lovely face and he was definitely soft on the eyes…he stopped walking abruptly, his mouth hanging open slightly and he turned to look at Gillian, who just watched with an amused expression. "I mean, he's nice."

The words had just fallen from his lips so easily that he began to question himself. Had he really been studying Genesis so closely? And in such a manner? Perhaps he just didn't get out much and the redhead was the only one he interacted with…

Oh, who was he kidding?

"You fancy him." The woman clasped her hands together as he walked over to her stand. She stepped behind it, piling various fruits and vegetables into a basket for him. He didn't bother stopping her, she was easily excited by his personal life.

"Gillian."

"Oh come on, boy! You've had that dreamy look on your face when I started talkin' about him. You like him. Why else would you be stuck in that head of yours?"

"I told him about my past." The excitement seemed to fade then, and Gillian's thin hands stopped grabbing goods. She looked at him with concern.

She had been friends with his mother for a very long time, since he was a child and had always been visiting. Though the woman didn't know much about his life as a soldier, she knew of his hardship and all of the grief he'd gone through.

"I see."

"I don't know why he seemed so interested all of a sudden. He asked and I got angry with him."

"But you still told him?" Angeal nodded and Gillian smiled, a proud look on her face. "That's a big step for you. I told you, you fancy him. And…well you seem alright." Handing him the basket, he placed his other materials inside before setting it at his feet.

"I am alright actually. Believe it or not, I think it was a good thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some gil, holding it out. As expected, she shook her head, stubborn as always when she felt like spoiling him. Gillian gave him a soft look, laughing as he dropped it on the table instead.

"Look, kiddo. I know that you've seen terrible things, but you deserve to be happy."

Angeal reached down and picked up his haul, feeling all the more lighter about the situation. He knew she was right and the thought of running away from something again made him sick. He wanted to do what he felt was right and stick to it. Making up his mind, he nodded politely at the woman before turning his heel and walking home.

* * *

><p>Genesis seemed quiet, taking his usual position next to Angeal when they relaxed and watched television that night. Even when they were watching a program, he had a comment or two, but not a word was spoken. He had seemed strange earlier when he'd left for the marketplace, but he'd thought it was just because of their conversation earlier. Now, he wasn't so sure. Though he had lived in silence for many years, the sound of the other's voice, his laughter, became normal in their home. The quiet was wrong, deafening. It went on for almost a half hour before he couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Genesis, you don't seem like yourself today." Mysterious eyes met his a bit shyly and the redhead shuffled closer, one hand playing with the hem of the sleeping shirt Angeal had bought him not too long ago. The ex-ShinRa employee didn't mind the wait, he was a patient man after all, and the other seemed troubled. It was only normal that he'd need time to gather his thoughts.

"I've been having these feelings." A quiet, but sure voice replied. The dark haired man nodded, encouraging Genesis to continue. "It started as small little swelling feelings in my chest that have been going on for a while. And when you said you liked me the first time, I realized something." Ah, he had said that. Angeal himself wasn't quite sure what he meant, but it had caused a reaction, and he couldn't say he was unhappy about it now. "You said you didn't want me to go anywhere."

"It's true, I enjoy your company here. I've been alone for so long and you've been a great help."

"You even told me about your past."

"You asked and…" There was a sigh and he couldn't help but think the other man looked disappointed. Genesis wanted to feel special, he realized. Not just as an experiment, but as a person. He didn't want to miss the opportunity to return some comfort to him. "Tell me. Explain to me your feelings."

The redhead was silent for a long time, shyly looking at him before looking away and then doing it all over again. Angeal was quiet as a manicured hand reached over, taking his own and lacing their fingers. The hand was warm, holding his with a gentle touch.

Genesis looked as if he was about to speak, but he stopped short and the taller man understood then. Did the other even know what he was saying, he wondered? He felt as if he would've been the first one to say that his affection wasn't real, just an illusion created by his ever increasing intelligence. However, he couldn't deny his own growing fondness for the redhead. There was definitely something about him that was different than anything else he'd ever seen. There was something real and genuine in his eyes and he didn't mind being the one to explore it. He had nothing to lose, really. Nothing else was there for him.

Thinking back to Gillian's words, he knew that he indeed fancied Genesis. And he would do well to heed her advice. He'd thought that the devising of a proper plan would be left up to him. But the redhead beat him to the punch.

"I see." Angeal tightened his grip on the man's hand, causing Genesis to stare rather nervously.

"I don't know how to explain it." He smiled warmly and the awkwardness somehow put the former researcher at ease and he sighed, placing his free arm around the other's shoulders, fingers gliding through red hair for just a moment.

"That's alright. I know and I've had those same feelings. So if you wish to act on them, I wouldn't object." Angeal watched as the other's lips curled into a smile and he returned it with one of his own. Genesis seemed perfectly content then, any heavy air lifting from the room, replaced with a comfortable silence. The man never let go of his hand, keeping it from going anywhere with an impossibly tight grip.

It was different, having his arm around someone, holding their hand and even sharing any type of mutual feelings at all. But he'd enjoy what he could, wanting Genesis to be happy and to continue lighting up his life with unexpected human tendencies. It was a wonderful thing, to know he would never be lonely.

Tightening his hold on the man's shoulders, Angeal gave his attention to the television once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Genesis<strong>

"_Genesis, for Gaia's sake, stop playing tricks on the recruits." The silver haired man raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he stepped into the training room. Genesis smirked at the other's frustration, walking over to meet him from his spot against the wall. _

"_For /Gaia's/ sake, -, if you weren't so boring you could actually appreciate a good joke." A glare was sent his way and it only made him feel a little more proud of himself._

"_This is the third time in the past month I've had to convince them that it was perfectly safe to use the showers." Genesis laughed, hand moving to hold his stomach as the chuckles spilled from his lips. Really, recruits could be such easy targets._

"_Oh, dear. You should see how training with my Thirds is going. They're absolutely fearless." After sending a quick message by cell phone, the redhead unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the other. As the scenery of the training room changed, the man with the silver hair readied his own weapon._

"_You seemed to have read my mind." _

_Genesis scoffed. "You're predictable. You never accept my invitation to train unless you intend to punish me." With quick movements, he ran towards the man, lifting his sword to strike._

* * *

><p>"Genesis."<p>

Someone was shaking him, very gently, trying to rouse him out of sleep mode. That never happened. He didn't need help waking up as he always seemed to open his eyes at the same time. But he'd had another one of those strange images playing in his head, the silver haired man talking about things he didn't understand. Though he hardly remembered what happened in any of these occurrences, the one thing that he hung onto was the face of that man. He wanted to say something about it.

Maybe he'd tell Angeal.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was again in the living room he and Angeal were watching television in. The tv had been turned off and the tall man was standing and hovering over him now, heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Angeal whispered quietly to him, as if he perhaps thought that waking him would be disturbing him. Genesis didn't really mind. It was strange that he had gone into sleep mode without knowing it in the first place. It wasn't an immediate concern, so he brushed it off. Sitting up, the redhead checked the time. 2:45.

"You stayed up really late tonight." He responded quietly, but the ex-SOLDIER just shrugged.

"You had drifted off but I just wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. It has been a long day though. A very long day. So I just thought I'd wake you to say goodnight." Taking his hand back, Angeal stepped away from the couch, giving Genesis a smile. "I'll check your regulators tomorrow, just in case your internal rhythm is off. You should go into sleep mode normally after a little maintenance."

The A.I. nodded, leaning back against his couch. "Hey, Angeal?"

"Yes?" The broad man looked down at him expectantly and took his seat once more when he gave him a similar look back.

"Well, I was just thinking about how you told me about your past." Genesis reached up to scratch his cheek. "I wanted to tell you something too. So. I've been having these images pop into my head during sleep mode. I'm always talking with a man with silver hair."

Dark brows furrowed together. "Like dreams?"

"Can I even have dreams? I'm not exactly human." A frown painted his fingers as he spoke. It had been a long time since he'd admitted such a thing and it didn't bring many good feelings. But it was the truth. He couldn't hide from that fact. Angeal looked a bit thoughtful, before he reached out and tousled his red hair. "Hey…"

"You could have fooled me, you know." He spoke firmly, but with affection and it eased him a bit. "Your thoughts are what conjure up these images and dreams. Maybe you've seen the guy somewhere."

"But I haven't seen him before. One time in the market I thought I saw a man with silver hair, but I was having these dreams before that."

"Well, sometimes dreams are just that. Dreams; a product of your imagination."

Genesis nodded, never thinking about it that way. Not everything had to mean something, right? Sometimes it was okay to look at things at face value. It was just something to talk about, to reveal so nothing would be hidden.

"You're right…at least, now I can say you know everything about me."

It was quiet then. Their gazes meeting for a long moment, both of them wearing smiles on their faces. Almost as if they'd finally come to an understanding of everything going on. At least, Genesis thought so. It was really amazing, how the other could make him feel like a human being.

Soon, Angeal stood, whispering a quick goodnight as he turned to leave and Genesis curled up on the couch, his back to the television. He silently waited for the light in the hall to be turned off before he closed his eyes. It continued to stay lit, however, and he figured that the other had forgotten to flick the switch. Sitting up once, more he turned to roll off of the couch, instead freezing in place. Angeal was still in the doorway, watching him. Though now he was surely embarrassed, if the look on his tan face was any indication.

"Angeal?" Genesis called quietly. Said man just looked away, clearing his throat.

"I was…just thinking that this is your home too. You shouldn't have to sleep out here so…would you like to join me?" The redhead stood up, looking a bit surprised. At the same time those pleasant feelings were back and he nodded in acceptance, following Angeal as he shut off the lights and headed to his room at the end of the hall.

It was very dark and he couldn't really see the other's facial expressions, just the outline of the man's body as he stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it beside his own. It was a little strange, this being the first time he'd ever shared a sleeping space with someone, but he found he didn't mind. He liked Angeal, so this would be normal. Following suit, doing as the other did, he covered himself with the soft, cool blanket.

It was amazing. The bed was the softest thing he'd ever touched and the pillow beneath his head was comfortable. His body had never felt so relaxed. It was truly a treat and he rolled around, attempting to find the most comfortable position. He could hear Angeal chuckling next to him and he stopped abruptly, settling into bed.

Genesis stared at the other man's back, barely illuminated by the moonlight that penetrated the curtains covering the window. Reaching out, he placed his hand on the warm expanse of skin, if only to be a little closer. Angeal had tensed at the touch, but soon relaxed.

"Goodnight Genesis." Voice low and smooth, yet still like music to his ears; it was all Genesis really needed to drift back into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So there is an interesting sort of innocent kind of blooming romance here. So let me know what you think. Things will start going wrong soon! Yay!<strong>


End file.
